videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Regular Show The Video Game 3: 365 Days Saving the Park
Regular Show: The Video Game 3: 365 Days Saving the Park is the next game after Regular Show the Video Game 2: The Chosen Slackers. The game is for the Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, Wii U, PS3, and PS Vita. The later game has a sequel to Regular Show The Video Game 4: Directed Cut. Levels Day 1: Learning It Playable Characters: Mordecai Plot: After a long day of Slacking off Moredicai take a nap and he dream about learning of the Mathville & Stoping Ranklin to shredding his A+ Day 2: Thomas Returns Playable Character: Mordecai,Rigby & Thomas Plot: Mordecai & Rigby must help Thomas about the mingo kids at the museum Day 3: Escape from the Park Playable Characters: Pops and Skips Plot: The whole park is getting destoyed and everyone falls into a big portal and Pops and Skips needs to help them Day 4: New Home Playable Character: Mordecai, Rigby & Thomas Plot: The gang is sent to a different world and the portal back home is completly destoyed and the gang needs to find another portal to get back home Day 5: '''Attack of the Crazy Ex-Girlfriend '''Playable Characters: '''Mordecai, Rigby, and Hi-Five Ghost '''Plot: '''Stop Muscle Man's Ex-Girlfriend from destroying the new home. '''Day 6: '''Crack Hole '''Playable Characters: '''Skips and Muscle Man '''Plot: '''Get to the house before the crack at the park sucks you in '''Day 7: '''Jinx '''Playable Characters: '''Mordecai and Rigby '''Plot: '''Defeat the Jinx and save the people before they destroy the new home. '''Day 8: '''Benson's Rage '''Playable Characters: '''Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost and Skips '''Plot: '''Benson gets really angry for a big mess what someone just did, but he thinks it was Mordecai and Rigby, then Benson gets furious and the 6 groundskeepers have to get away from Benson, and throw rocks to get rid of his anger Day 14: Girls Rule! Playable characters: Margraret, and Eileen Plot: When Mordecai and the others where captured, Margraret and Eileen have to stop Carl from destroying the game Jet Set Radio Unleashed A few days skip '''Day 28: The Coliseum Playable: '''Ball Day 34: inside the nacho machine Playable characters: Skips, Mordecai, and Benson Plot: Skips and Mordecai and Benson save Rigby and Eileen they turn to a nacho Day 68: The Deadly Storm Playable characters: Mordecai, Margaret, Rigby & Eileen Plot: When Cj got mad, she starts a deadly storm, Mordecai will help her calm down before is too late! '''Day 83: '''Back to the past '''Playable characters: '''Rigby and High-Five Ghost '''Plot: '''Rigby & High-Five Ghost are actidently traveled in the past of 1776. So its up to Rigby & High-Five Ghost to back to the present '''Day 90: Planet X Playale Characters: Pops,Margaret,Eileen & Skips Plot: Mordecai and Rigby where captured by evil aliens, so its up to Margaret, Eileen, Skips & Pops to stop the aliens and rescured Mordecai and Rigby Day 127: Jet Set Radio Unleashed Playable Characters: Margaret & Eileen Plot: When Margaret & Eileen Gets Suck Into The Game Day 140: Rematch Playable Characters: Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Skips and Benson Plot:7 Villains are back from the dead:The Hammer,Master Prank Caller,Destroyer of Worlds,Ello Gov'nor, The Ice Monster & Susan!. So its up to Mordecai and his friends to defeat the villains once and for all A few days skip Day 365: Final Showdown Playable Characters: Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Skips, Benson, Thomas, Margaret & Eileen Plot: The Final battle with Mordecai & his friends against Erazor Djinn Regular Show The Video Game 3 - 365 Days Saving The Park MY MOM Collector's Edition The Collectors Edition added 3 new characters to unlock to play as - Margaret, Eileen and Gareth Bobby Ferguson. It also added a new level - Day 9: Coffee Shop, where Margaret, Mordecai, Rigby and Eileen have to run away from an angry Gareth Bobby Ferguson. The only way to defeat him is to find the missing Broken Bonez machine and play a re-match against him. Trivia *Orginally, the game was supposed to be released for the Sony PSP, but it was cancelled Category:Regular Show Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Games Category:Sequels Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games